How Drakken stole Kim's Christmas
by Mr. Average
Summary: Happy Holidays. Set 5 years after season 4. While Kim and her family are throwing a Christmas party Drakken plots to Grinch Kim's Christmas. Will he suceed? Read to find out.


Happy Holidays everybody! Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and last, but certainly not least, Happy Ramadan. This is set five years in the future so Kim and Ron are 23, Jim and Tim are approx. 17, and Hana is about 7. Also, before the disclaimer I'd just like to dedicate this fic to everyone who is serving overseas, or knows someone who is serving overseas that won't be able to make it home for the holidays. On behalf of the cast of Kim Possible our thoughts and prayers are with you. Now to help with the disclaimer here's Hana. "Disclaimer: Mr. Average does not own Kim Possible, Disney does. How the Grinch Stole Christmas belongs to the late Dr. Seuss. And Jon, Maria, and Todd Harbin are all OC's whose names are completely made up and if they resemble anyone's name alive or dead, it's purely coincidental" Thanks Hana. "Anytime" Now let's get this Holiday party started!

Key: "talking", regular narration, _lyrics, _'thoughts', and **author narration.**

"Hana are you ready to go?" called Ron. He was wearing a red polo shirt and his usual cargos.

"Almost"

"Well hurry up or we'll be late"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she called as she exited her room and walked down the stairs wearing a red sweater and green skirt that went just past the knees and black dress shoes. Her hair, which was usually down going just past her shoulders, was pulled up into a pair of pigtails.

"I'm sure Jon will love it" Ron said making Hana blush slightly. Jon Harbin was Hana's best friend. They met at the park when they were five and have been inseparable ever since. Jon had slightly shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. His mom had straight black hair and blue eyes. His did had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes like his son, but he wears glasses over them.

"We'll see" said Hana trying to sound indifferent, but Ron wasn't buying it.

"Tell that to your blush" Ron said with a grin. Hana was about to reply when they heard the car horn. "I'm just messing with you. Now let's go before mom blows a gasket" With that they left for the Possible residence.

Meanwhile in a secret lair in the outskirts of Middleton, was a man with blue skin and a scar on his face named Dr. Drakken.

**Now most citizens in Middleton liked KP a lot, but the Drinch whose latest lair was just north of Middleton did not. No one quite knows the reason why. Maybe his head wasn't screwed on just right.**

"You can say that again" Shego muttered.

**Anyway, maybe his lab coat was too tight. Maybe, he was just a jerk. Well whatever the reason it's time for the next scene.**

"I must stop Kim Possible's Christmas from coming!"

"How are you going to do that Doc?"

"I…have no idea"

"Big surprise" Shego muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe TV will help me think" He sat on the couch and flipped on the tube. By complete coincidence Dr. Seuss' "How the Grinch stole Christmas" was on.

"I love this show" Shego watched him for a few moments.

"Well if you don't need me I'll be going on my vacation. Merry Christmas Doctor D"

"That reminds me, I have something for you" Drakken said as he went to his room and came back a moment later holding a small box. "Merry Christmas Shego"

"Wow" was all Shego said as she opened up the box to reveal a silver necklace with an emerald embedded in it.

"It was my grandmother's. She passed it down to my mother and she passed it down to me. And now I'm giving it to you" Drakken said as he helped her put it on.

"Thanks, and you didn't even have to steal my present" Drakken's eyes lit up.

"That's it! I know how to ruin Kim Possible's Christmas"

**It was then that he got an idea. An Awful idea. An Evil idea. The Drinch got an awfully evil idea.**

"I will steal Kim's presents and with them I'll steal her Christmas" Drakken said as he started cackling evilly.

"What? You mean like the Grinch?"

"Exactly"

"This may be…the stupidest thing you've ever come up with"

"We'll see how stupid my plan is when it succeeds"

"Do you honestly think I'd help you with this? I'm off the clock, Doc" Shego said turning to leave.

"Enjoy your time off, and have a Happy New Year" Shego stopped walking.

"Oh, what the hell, I guess I should give you something too"

"You do, grief" Drakken joked.

"Don't ruin the moment"

"Sorry"

"It's ok" Suddenly mistletoe appeared above their heads.

"Don't look at me; I didn't put any mistletoe up"

"But I did" said one of Drakken's henchmen who took of his hood to reveal the author in disguise.

"What are you doing here in my lab?"

"This" He said smugly. Suddenly Shego and Drakken's faces started inching closer together.

'I'm going to kill him for this' Then they met in a brief kiss. After they broke apart Shego turned to the author with murder in her eyes.

"I'll give you till the count of three to get out of here or I'm going to roast your chestnuts over an open fire if you know what I mean"

"I do, and it was worth it" He said as he ran for the exit. "By the way" he said poking his head back in. "I got it on tape"

"That's it!" Shego screamed as she charged at him, hands glowing, and plasma blasts flying.

"Uh-oh" He said as he ran for his life.

"Well, that was weird. Anyway, time to put my plan into motion" he said as he set to work.

_You're a mean one, Dr. D_

_You really are a heel_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus_

_You're as charming as an eel_

_Dr Ddddd-D_

_You're a bad banana with a…_

_Greasy black peel_

_You're a monster, Dr. D_

_Your hearts an empty hole_

_You're brain is full of spiders_

_You've got garlic in your soul_

_Dr. Ddddd-D_

_I wouldn't touch you with a…_

_39 and a half foot pole_

Meanwhile at the Possible's the party was in full swing. Christmas carols were playing on the stereo and everyone was talking amongst themselves after getting back from the annual Possible family Christmas caroling through the neighborhood event. (AN: I have no idea what the official name is. Sorry)

"I have to admit, Hana, you have quite the singing voice" said Jon as he sat next to Hana while they watched cartoons. He was wearing a green shirt, brown khakis and black shoes.

"Thanks, you're not a bad singer yourself"

"I got nothing on you, ninja girl" Jon said using his nickname for Hana.

"You're being too hard on yourself, shaggy" said Hana as she inched closer to him.

"You think so?"

"I know so" she said as she leaned forward and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ow! You know you punch pretty hard for a girl" he said grinning.

"Hey, I can pin you with both arms tied behind my back" she shot back also grinning. Meanwhile Ron and Kim had been watching the whole thing. Well, Kim had been watching the whole thing; Ron was more interested in the cartoons.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Hana liked Jon"

"Of course she likes him, they're best friends"

"No, I mean she LIKES him"

"You mean…like-like?"

"Yes" Ron got an angry expression.

"Not if I can help it" Ron said as he started walking towards the couple. Kim quickly sprang into action.

"Ron, chill, it may only be a simple childhood crush"

"I hope so. She's too young for that kind of thing"

"Maybe, but isn't almost time for Santa to make an appearance?"

"You're right" Normally Mr. Stoppable dressed up like Santa for the kids, but he was getting over a particularly nasty cold so Ron was taking over as St. Nick this year. "I'll be back in a few"

"Before you go, I'd like to give you a little something" Kim said as she pulled Ron into a soul searing kiss. "For luck" Kim said seductively.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Now if you'll excuse me" Ron said as he headed off to change.

"Have fun"

Meanwhile Drakken was putting the finishing touches on his hoverjet/sleigh.

"If only I had some reindeer. To bad my henchmen have gone home for the holidays. Stupid union" Drakken said to himself as he filled his "sleigh" with empty sacks and bags. "It's time to go" he said as he hooked up eight fake holiday deer that you can find in most stores. "Come Commodore Puddles" He said as he picked up his dog, complete with antler. "Now, on Donner, on Blitzen, on Vixen and Shirley, on Larry, on Moe, on Shemp and Curly" Commodore Puddles looked at him strangely. "What?" He said as he lifted off the ground, and took off for the Possible residence.

_You're a vile one, Dr. D_

_You have termites in your smile_

_You have all the tender sweetness_

_Of a seasick crocodile _

_Dr. Ddddd-d_

_Given the choice between the two of you_

_I'd take the seasick crocodile_

_You're a rotter, Dr. D_

_You're the king of sinful sots_

_Your hearts a tomato splotched_

_With moldy purple spots,_

_Dr. Ddddd-d_

_You're a triple Decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich_

_With arsenic sauce_

Back at the Possible homestead Hana and Jon had fallen asleep on the couch and were moved to the Tweebs room while Jon's parents, Kim's dad, Kim, and the Tweebs were watching one of the 101 college bowl games, and Kim's mom and Ron's parent's were in the kitchen talking.

About this time Drakken landed his hoverjet/sleigh on the Possible's roof waking up the kids.

"Do you hear what I hear?" asked Hana.

"I think I heard something land on the roof"

"You don't think?"

"Could it be?"

"Santa Claus!" they yelled excited. Meanwhile Drakken carefully tried to climb down from the roof, but ended up falling off the roof and landing in the snow.

"Memo to self, next time, bring a ladder" He picked himself up and walked over to the back door. He peered inside and saw a few people in the kitchen. "Perfect" he said as he reach into his coat pocket and pulled out a small sleeping gas bomb, open the door, and tossed it inside putting the room's occupants to sleep.

_You nauseate me, Dr. D_

_You're a nauseous super-naus_

_You're a crooked jerky jockey_

_And you drive a crooked horse_

_Dr. Ddddd-D_

_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing_

_With the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable_

_Rubbish imaginable_

_Mangled up, in tangled up knots_

_You're a foul one, Dr. D_

_You're a nasty, wasty skunk_

_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_

_Your soul is full of gunk Dr. Ddddd-D_

_The three words that best describe you_

_are as follows, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."_

After putting everyone in the living room to sleep he set to work taking presents, decorations, and everything else that was Christmas related. Now you're probably wondering about the kids, well here's what happened after we last saw them.

"I say we go see Santa" Hana argued.

"But Santa's not meant to be seen. Why do you think he only comes when we're asleep?"

"Look, I don't care what you say; I'm going to see Santa. If you change your mind you'll know where I'll be" she said as she opened the door and stomped out into the hallway.

"Aw, man" He said as he followed her out the door. They crept down the hall and heard evil cackling.

"Soon they'll wake up and see that their Christmas is missing"

"Somehow, I don't think that's Santa"

"Ya think?" Hana said rather harshly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you"

"It's ok, now let's save Christmas" said Jon as he and Hana charged into the living room.

"What the-?" said Drakken.

**And to Drakken's villainous eyes did appear, two angry seven-year-olds drawing near. They were quite angry, quite upset indeed. They yelled and they charged kicking Drakken's knees.**

"OWWW!" Drakken yelled in pain as he grabbed both knees and ended up on his behind. "You two will pay for this" He said menacingly as he got up and grabbed them by their arms.

"Drop those kids!" yelled a stern voice. All eyes turned to see another Santa standing there, and he was anything, but jolly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" everyone rolled their eyes. "According to my elves, you've on my naughty list for sometime"

"Is he serious?" Hana and Jon shrugged their shoulders.

"If you don't let those precious youngsters go I'll take them from you"

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Like this" Hana said as she grabbed his beard and pulled down. She then let go causing the beard to snap Drakken in the chin making him release his grip. She then threw a solid punch right into Drakken's sleigh bells. Jon winced as Drakken went down holding the area between his legs.

"I'll take it from here" said Santa as he restrained Drakken until the authorities arrived.

"Who called the police?"

"I did" said Ron as he walked into the living room half-dressed in a Santa suit with a nasty bruise on his forehead.

"What happened?" Hana asked concerned.

"I sipped in the bathroom; hit my head on the sink, and K.O.ed myself. I'll be fine though, I got a head like rock"

"Wait a second. If Ron was unconscious in the bathroom and everyone else was unconscious in here, then who saved us?" Jon wondered. The three looked around and saw that everything Drakken tried to steal was back in its place and that Santa had apparently disappeared. They didn't have long to wonder what was going on because the cops arrested Drakken, commandeered his hoverjet, and took Commodore Puddles to the nearest animal shelter. After the three gave their statements and the cops left everyone started waking up.

"What happened?"

"Not much, Drakken tried to steal Christmas, but we stopped him" Hana said as she put her arm around Jon's shoulders.

"We're so proud of you two" said Maria. "But now it's time for bed" With that every one went to their respective homes for the night. The next day everyone was back at the Possible's exchanging presents.

"Merry Christmas Hana" said Jon as Hana opened her gift.

"Thank you so much" said Hana as she tried on the homemade friendship bracelet he made. It was pink with blue letters that read "Jon + Hana friends 4 ever"

"I'm sure you'll like this" said Hana as she gave Jon his present.

"I love it" said Jon as he held a picture of Jon and Hana at Jon's B-day earlier in the year. It was in a wooden frame decorated with mini wooden sports equipment. The picture showed Jon, his face covered in cake courtesy of Hana, and said girl with their arms around each other's shoulders and big smiles on their faces.

"I will never forget that" Hana said.

"Yeah, I was sneezing icing for a week" Jon said making Hana laugh. "Wanna get some eggnog?"

"Sure" They headed toward the kitchen, but were stopped at the doorway when Mrs. Dr. P called out, "Look who's under the mistletoe!" Everyone looked towards the two youth. Jon and Hana looked up and sure enough hanging in the doorway was mistletoe.

"Doesn't this mean they're supposed to kiss?" Ron asked uneasily.

"Kiss?!" both kids shouted as they blushed furiously.

"It doesn't have to be a real kiss, you could just give her a peck on the cheek" Kim offered. Jon turned his attention back to Hana and gave her a questioning look.

"It's ok; you can kiss me if you want"

"Well…ok" he started to lean in very slowly, but after a few seconds Hana lost her patience, grabbed either side of his head, and crashed her lips against his in a short but sweet kiss. It was the first kiss for both of them.

"Wow" was all Jon could say.

"That was nice"

"Maybe we could do it again sometime" Meanwhile Kim was keeping Ron in check.

"If you promise to not make a big deal out of this I'll meet you under the mistletoe later" Ron got his signature goofy grin.

"Boo-yah"

The camera pans away slowly from the Possible residence until the whole house is visible and the sounds of a party can still be heard. Suddenly the tranquility is interrupted by the author running on the sidewalk in front of the house. Shego hot on his heels.

"Stand still so I can light up your Yule log"

"Come on Shego its Christmas, can we just stop the madness? Besides, the longer you chase me the less vacation you have" Shego stopped running.

"You're right. Besides you are SO not worth my time" Shego said as she left for her vacation.

I hope you had as much fun reading this as I've had writing it. On behalf of my family and all the member's of the show, Happy Holidays.


End file.
